Eater Sabella
Eater Sabella, também conhecido como Worldeater, foi um um espírito da floresta de Held. Seguindo seu amigo Lich para fora da floresta, Eater começou à servir ao novo Demônio da Gula e reencarnou como um deus da morte. Tornando-se chefe no restaurante Cemitério, permaneceu no estabelecimento até que fosse fechado por influência do Juíz Gallerian Marlon. História Na Floresta No Segundo Período, Eater trabalhava como assistente de pesquisas com seu primo Vlad Tuberci,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - Glossary e com Lich Arklow,Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 6 seu amigo de infância. Junto deles, Eater subiu á bordo da nave Climb One durante a destruição do Segundo Período. Ele foi um dos 62 membros da tripulação cujos dados espirituais foram reincarnados como espíritos da florestaDeadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 após serem mortos por influência de Seth Twiright. Em algum momento durante após reincarnar na Floresta de Held em BT 528, Eater retomou sua amizade com Lich.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Deuses da Morte Após Lich ser banido da floresta por colocar uma alma humana em um boneco de lama por volta da década de EC 470, Eater o acompanhou.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 9 Eventualmente passando a residir na Floresta Column em Marlon, os dois continuaram em suas formas animais. Eater mais tarde recebeu Lich em sua casa, em EC 505, e relatou ao amigo como estava sua vida. Quando Ney Phutapie súbitamente atacou com seus soldados cadáver, Eater facilmente os derrotou.Song of the Black Bird Posteriormente, os dois se tornaram subordinados do novo Demônio da Gula, Banica Conchita, que estava adormecido dentro de seu recipiente, a taça de vinho.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 9 Durante a Batalha do Planalto de Merrigod, no mundo psicológico de Levia, Banica desencadeou sua habilidade Worldeater contra Irina e os deuses gêmeos, que se uniram para combatê-la. Worldeater colidiu com suas magias, causando uma explosão no impacto.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Mais tarde, Eater foi ressucitado por sua mestra como um deus da morte, e junto de Lich, se empregou em Levianta, no restaurante Cemitério. Trabalhando como o chefe de cozinha, Eater manteve posse da taça de vinho e de um dos Quatro Espelhos de Lucifênia. Quando Gallerian Marlon, administrador do EUE Escritório Estrela Negra ordenou o fechamento do estabelecimento e apreendeu a Taça de Conchita, Eater fugiu do restaurante e se escondeu das autoridades. Mais tarde, junto com Lich, Eater invadiu a casa de Gallerian. Empunhando uma faca de cozinha e exigindo que libertasse sua mestra. Enraivecido com a própria confusão, ficou ainda mais irritado quando Bruno Zero atirou em seu estômago. Levantou-o pelo pescoço até que Lich o ordenasse à parar. Ficou parado enquanto Lich explicava a situação e a taça era devolvida para eles, recebendo de que ambos passassem à servir Gallerian à partir de então. Juntos, tornaram-se membros da organização PN. Mais tarde, teve uma curta conversa com seu comandante, Feng Li, mal respondendo a seus comentários.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 9 Após o surto da Guerra Civil de Levianta em EC 983, Eater fugiu da mansão de Gallerian durante o conflito.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Acabou acompanhando Lich ao Teatro do Mal, onde passaram á residir junto com outros estranhos habitantes.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - Glossary Por volta de EC 990, Eater deparou-se com Gammon Octo no Teatro, e atacou-o em sua forma de esqueleto gigante, deixando-o inconsciente.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 2 Fim do Mundo Em EC 999, Eater e todos os outros habitantes do teatro pereceram, devido á destruição do mundo pela Punição. Mais tarde, Lich o deu outro corpo, e juntos acompanharam sua mestra quando ela retornou para Belzênia e construiu ali uma ilusão de sua mansão. Quando uma Black Box começou a flutuar acima da mansão, Lich ordenou que Eater a destruísse. Dormindo entre os destroços, Eater se surpreendeu quando foi visitado súbitamente por Allen Avadonia e Nêmesis Sudou. Após conversarem, Eater os conduziu mansão adentro até sua mestra. Quando Banica se preparou para viajar até o Teatro do Mal e parar Gammon, Eater e os outros servos foram com ela. Voando em sua forma de Worldeater, levou também Allen e Nêmesis até lá.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 6 Chegando ao Teatro, aguardou do lado de fora enquanto os outros entravam, Muito tempo depois, Eater viu Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, possuída por Ma, voar para fora do teatro e ignorá-lo quando a cumprimentou. Quando Allen e Nêmesis saíram, contaram á Eater que os outros haviam ido embora e que eles precisavam escapar. Em seguida, Lich e os servos chegaram no último segundo. Com os quatro em suas costas, Eater alçou voo enquanto o Teatro do Mal se transformava em uma Caixa Preta. Mais tarde, quando questionado sobre onde havia visto a "Garçonete", ele apontou para onde ela estava, no chão.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 9 Quando Allen e Nêmesis elaboraram um plano para parar Ma,Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 10 Eater colocou Allen no chão para distraí-la e ajudou Nêmesis com as preparações do plano, com a promessa de que ajudassem Conchita. Com Nêmesis invocando um tornado para capturar Ma, Eater resgatou Allen dos ventos. Ele continuou carregando os dois enquanto batalhavam com Ma, voando com eles em direção á ela.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 11, Part 1 Após a derrota de Ma, Eater foi com Conchita e seus outros servos até um mundo paralelo, continuando à serví-la como um chefe de cozinha.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Traços e Personalidade Quando terráqueo, era dócil, embora desajeitado e individual, tendo apenas Lich como amigo.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 6 No Terceiro Período, Eater era leal e obediente á sua mestra, servindo Conchita ao lado de seu amigo. In the Third Period, Eater was loyal and obedient to his master, serving Banica's will alongside Lich. Em tempos de conflito, Eater evitava se envolver, apesar de ser capaz de irritar-se e ser capaz de ser violento, especialmente quando isso envolvia proteger Conchita. Ainda assim, era enrolado em suas falas e poderia ser bem tímido ao se comunicar com os outros.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 9 Talentos e Habilidades Como terráqueo, Eater era competente em seu trabalho como assistente de pesquisa em biotecnologia, o suficiente para ser incluído na tripulação da Climb One.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Como espírito da floresta, Eater provavelmente tinha as mesmas habilidades que são associadas aos espíritos, como transforma-se em animais ou realizar magias. Como deus da morte, Eater tinha aparência um tanto amedrontadora. Grande e forte, com mais de dois metros de altura, possuía resistência à ferimentos de bala.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 9 Eater poderia se passar por humano, apesar de exalar um odor pútrido. Sendo um chefe de cozinha, foi capaz de empunhar uma faca de cozinha em combate,Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 9 apesar de não ter variedade em seus pratos.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Eater tinha a habilidade de se transformar em um esqueleto gigante, Worldeater, e fazer crescer asas capazes de voar.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 6 Relações Lich Arklow: Amigo e espírito companheiro de Eater. No Segundo Período foram amigos de infância, e conforme cresciam continuava sendo o seu único amigo. Após ser expulso, Eater o seguiu para fora da floresta e juntos tornaram-se servos de Banica. Depois de reincarnarem como deuses da morte, continou próximo de Lich durante o funcionamento do restaurante Cemitério. Banica Conchita: Mestra de Eater. Ferozmente leal á ela, Eater realizou sua vontade, empenhando-se em proteger à ela e seu recipiente. Gallerian Marlon: Eventual patrão de Eater. Após ordenar o fechamento do restaurante, Eater invadiu sua casa e usou a violência para recuperar a taça. Após receber ordens de Conchita para serví-lo, Eater tornou-se subordinado de Gallerian, entrando para sua força policial. Trívia Conceito e Origem * Eater é inspirado pelo conceito de shinigami, deuses ou espíritos que convidam os humanos à morte na religião japonesa. * O Worldeater é descrito como sendo o "Soldado Cadáver Supremo" por Banica.The Worldeater is * O Worldeater é similar á um monstro da mitologia japonesa, Gashadokuro, formado por ossos de pessoas que morreram de fome. Curiosidades * No século de EC 900 surgiu uma variação dos soldados cadáver chamada "Worldeater", devido a queda das configurações do mundo.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Galeria Concept Art = Joc_concept_art4.jpg|Arte conceitual de Eater em Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption Heavenly_novel04.jpg|Perfil de Worldeater em Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Books = JoCEaterLich.png|Lich e Eater invadem a casa de Gallerian Marlon Aparições Referências vi:Eater Sabella en:Eater Sabella Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Espíritos Categoria:Elfegor Categoria:Levianta Categoria:Estados Unidos de Evillious